


Hot Tubs

by JayceCarter



Series: 30 Days of Smut - Countdown to Anniversary [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Sturges builds Nora a hot tub, and they try it out together.





	Hot Tubs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Hot tub
> 
> Merry Christmas to any who celebrate it! I hope you all survived it. ;)

 

_“We’re both adults.”_  All great stories started that way.

 

Unfortunately, all bad ones started the same.

 

Which one this happened to be, Nora wasn’t sure yet.

 

She sat in the hot tub, a tank top and underwear on, with Sturges across from her in his underwear. The jets made the water churn, obscuring anything below the waterline.

 

Probably for the best, since Nora had already gotten an eyeful when he’d hopped over the edge of the hot tub and slid into the water. All that work as a handyman showed in the expanse of his back, in the definition of his chest.

 

“A little cool.”

 

Nora jumped. “What?”

 

Sturges nodded toward the water heater. “A little cool. Supposed to run around 110, I think. This is 90 at most. Might need to take apart the heater again.”

 

Right, the water heater. Leave it to Sturges to lose himself in the mechanics of the hot tub instead of the half-naked woman in the water with him.

 

“It’s great, Sturges. You worry too much.”

 

He shrugged, arms spread out on the back of the hot tub. “You do a lot for us, and I’ve seen you walk into your house limping. Back, when I was younger, we had this hot spring. Rads would get you, but if I was sore? Nothing better for aching muscles than hot water.”

 

And that was the reason she’d told him to join her when he’d shown her the hot tub he’d put in behind her house. He’d given in, a longing in those eyes, and stripped down to his underwear before getting in with her, especially when she'd uttered the stupid phrase that tempted fate.

 

_We're both adults._ Yes, and she really wanted to do exactly what adults did right then. 

 

It left her so close to a man she’d watched for months, one who never seemed to notice her clumsy flirting. He would smile, accept the beers she brought him, the waters, say thank you and show her whatever he was working on. Never more, though.

 

Was he not interested or did he just not know? He was always kind, always smiling and laughing with her, but never more.

 

He twisted, reaching out of the tub for a pipe, which caused the jets to increase their power. When he did so, it revealed a bruise across his back.

 

“What happened to your back?”

 

He angled his head to peer over his shoulder. “Oh, that? Nothing to worry yourself about. I was trying to teach Deacon how to fix his own heater and took a fall through the edge of the roof.”

 

Nora moved over to just beside him to study the bruise. It went over his shoulder, to his collarbone. She traced the outline with her fingers. “You should be more careful.”

 

He leaned back as she followed the bruising, fingers brushing against his bare skin, the water letting her slide easily. “If something happens to me, who will build you hot tubs?”

 

She leaned back enough to see his face. “You’re more important than just building things, Sturges.”

 

He smiled with too much teeth, cheeks too tense. “Not really, no. What I do, it’s important. I fix the walls, I keep this place running, but that’s it. Nothing Codsworth couldn’t do if I wasn’t here anymore.”

 

Nora’s hands slid forward until they rested on his chest. “You matter to me. I can’t imagine coming back here and not seeing you smiling. The place wouldn’t feel like home without you.” She leaned in, only an inch, expecting him to take the hint.

 

Would he kiss her, finally? She was wearing next to nothing and throwing herself at him. She’d slide the last distance into his lap and finally touch him the way she’d wanted to.

 

His tongue swiped across his bottom lip, smile faltering. “Maybe I should get going.”

 

“Oh.” Nora pulled back, trying to hide the sting at the rejection. “Right.”

 

He caught her arm. “Wait just a minute there, sweetheart. Why are you acting all hurt?”

 

“I’m not. If you want to go, then go.” No matter how she tried to go for nonchalance, she knew her words hit shrew.

 

He pulled her back until she sat in the hot tub beside him. “Look, it isn’t that I ain’t flattered, but I’m just not a one-night stand sort of man, okay?”

 

“And what exactly are you trying to say?”

 

He lifted his hands like her glare was as dangerous as a pistol. “Not a thing. I’ve just seen the men you haul in here with you, the ones who stay at your place. I’m not interested in being another person on that string. It’s fine, I ain’t judging you for it, it’s just not my thing.”

 

Ouch.

 

“So you assume every man I’ve brought here I’m sleeping with? Thanks.”

 

“Aren’t you? Not like enough of them haven’t been looking at you with that look, and you haven’t exactly brought nobodies. You got the Mayor of Goodneighbor, a brotherhood paladin, a railroad spy, a merc trailing behind you. Those are some big shoes to fill.” He sighed, then tried again. “I once had this scavver bring in a set of power armor, but the frame was bent to hell and back. It seemed like a good idea, but damned if there wasn’t a thing on that suit savable. I know when to work at something and I know when to let it go. I ain’t a man to work on something I can’t fix, no matter how tempting it might be.”  

 

Nora yanked her arm out of his grasp. “Well, for your information, not that it is your business, I haven’t fucked any of them. They’re friends, that’s it.”

 

“Why would you keep people like that on a waitlist, honey?”

 

“Because I waited around stupidly thinking that maybe a certain stupid handyman might be interested but apparently, I was wrong.” Nora moved to get out of the hot tub again because this was stupid.

 

All of it. She’d been foolish for thinking someone like him might be interested. He was a simple man, a real man, and her life was so beyond complicated. He’d want someone like him, someone of substance, someone real.

 

She released an unladylike squeak when Sturges' hands grasped her arm around, his other on her hip, and he pulled her back against him, his mouth taking hers in a kiss so unlike anything she’d expected from him.

 

When she’d imagined this, and she had imagined it plenty, she’d always assumed he’d be gentle, quiet, hesitant. He wasn’t a hesitant man, but he hadn’t struck her as an aggressive one. Yet that’s how he took her mouth, his hands spreading her thighs around his hips so she straddled him.

 

She could taste the beer on his lips, but other than that? Clean. He didn’t smoke, no chalky mentats on his teeth, nothing but him.

 

He ground her against him, and the soaked cloth of their underwear did nothing to limit the feeling of his cock against her, and didn’t that tell her he’d wanted this?

 

She broke the kiss to gasp at the sensation. His length pressed against her slit, causing the fabric to rub against her clit.

 

Sturges kissed along her jaw, lips warm though chapped from the sun and his hard work. He didn’t nip, didn’t bite, just lavished attention to behind her ear as he used his grip on her hips to work her against him.

 

His groans caressed her skin, her hands grasping him as she moved her hips, a mimic of how she’d ride him if she had him naked and beneath her. His tongue lapped up the water over her collarbone, and Nora slid her hands into his hair in a tight grip.

 

His cock twitched as he lifted his hips as if seeking. Was he thinking about it? The way he kissed her, the way his hands gripped her, they all said he wanted her. Had he thought about this when they talked normally? When she smiled and flirted? Had he just hid it well?

 

Nora reached between them to remove the layers of cloth. If she just shifted a few pieces, he could slide into her.

 

Sturges caught her hands and pulled the back above the water.

 

“Why not?”

 

“First night, honey. No reason to rush.”

 

“You’re turning me down?”

 

He shifted her hands into one of his, his other hand returning to her hip. “No, not turning you down, just figured we didn’t need to rush this to the finish line. You think I can’t feel your legs tensing? You’re close from this.” He leaned in for a kiss, tugging at her bottom lip. “We’ve got time later for more.”

 

Nora wanted to argue but he was right. What the hell? Their first kiss and she was ready to fuck him right there? What happened to romance or taking her time?

 

Maybe it was her time alone, or how fast the world changed, but she’d found patience to not be a strong suit anymore.

 

Instead of arguing, Nora let her thighs spread further so he rubbed harder against her clit, then leaned in to return his kiss.

 

The jets caused the water to lap at her skin, her thighs spread around his hips. His lips returned her kiss, fingers still wrapped around her wrists.

 

Nora stopped trying to rush things, stopped trying to make it what she wanted, and just spent that moment with him.

 

She was seventeen again with her first real boyfriend, just enjoying the journey, just enjoying his body against hers. Once she let go of the worries, of the past, of the future, the familiar heat in her lower stomach started.

 

Sturges released her wrist to dig his fingers into her hips. The desperation in that grip thrilled her, made her feel wanted.

 

Nora arched her back to tilt her further against him, grinding her hips down harder. Another move against his cock had her coming, her cunt squeezing uselessly around nothing. She still moved, drawing out her release.

 

Sturges kept up his kiss even when she stopped, when she couldn’t think beyond the way her muscles tightened and released.

 

She collapsed forward against him, the heat of the water and the strength of his body helping her to recover.

 

His cock jerked, the small movement enough to have her gasping as it brushed her clit. Too much.

 

She shifted back and brought her hand down to the line of his underwear. “Let me?”

 

He nodded, hand going to the back of her neck to pull her into another kiss.

 

Nora refused to let him distract her. She slipped her hand into his underwear, past the soaked fabric, to wrap her fingers around his cock. The moment she touched him, his cock did that kicking motion again. Must be just as close as she’d been, probably holding off because men could be fools who had egos that demanded they not come first.

 

She nipped at his bottom lip as she stroked him, the angle strange since she refused to pull away, to lose any of his body. His didn’t groan when he came, didn’t gasp or make a sound. He shuddered, cock twitching beneath her grip, fingers tightening on the nape of her neck.

 

Nora stroked once more before Sturges reach down and pulled her hand away.

 

He didn’t move away, choosing instead to pull her tighter against his chest and press a kiss to her head.

 

“I think we might need to drain the tub,” she whispered against his skin.

 

He laughed. “Well, good thing you know a certain, stupid handyman who can take care of that.”

 

Nora moved back so she could read his face. “Is that what you want to be to me? Just a handyman I know?”

 

His thumb brushed against her cheek. “You know the story about the power armor? Well, I left out a part. I said I’d never fix that thing, but after it sat there in my shop in Quincy for a few months, damned if I didn’t drag it down and work on it.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Guess I’m a hopeless romantic at heart. Took me months, but I got it working. Wasn’t easy, but it was the best power armor I’ve worked on. Sold it off to the Atom Cats for a bundle.”

 

“What are you trying to say?”

 

He offered that smile that pulled her in every damned time, the one that made her stomach flip and her heart flutter. “What I’m saying is that you look like a hell of a frame, and I’m keen to give it a try.”

 

 


End file.
